In general, power distribution systems receive high voltage and/or high current electrical power from a utility provider, generator station, or other source of power. The power distribution systems may transform the received power to electrically powered equipment, such as the computers and cooling equipment in a data center. Electrical power is generally conducted by high current conductors that may be split into two or more branch conductors to divide and distribute electrical power. Some of these branches may be split to further divide and distribute electrical power. Each of the electrical conductors may be protected by circuit breakers, and/or other over-current protection devices to stop the flow of electrical currents in excess of the conductors' ratings.